


After Party

by missbeizy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, RPF, Restraints, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the anon who requested rough Miarren and also the anon who requested Mia pegging Darren.  Warnings for: pegging, handcuffs, and face sitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Party

"Macallan's or Jameson's?" she asks, rooting through their stash. It's not a matter of getting their drunk on--it's a matter of ritual; it had been his gig tonight, so he gets to pick.

"Macallan's," he calls from the bathroom. She barely hears him over the noise of the shower. 

Two neat thick-bottomed glasses await when he comes out of the bathroom, a towel slung low across his hips.

"Hey, c'mere," she beckons. He circles the tiny table next to the window and when he's in reach takes him by the back of his thighs and pulls him down onto her lap. He kisses her hair and she smiles and hands him his drink, clinking the glasses together. He raises his eyebrows in salute, and they knock back the drinks.

"God, I'm fucking tired," he says, relaxing in her arms.

"It was rockin'," she replies.

"Gotta tweak a few things before we hit the road but yeah." He breathes out sleepily.

She traces one hand down the small of his back, feeling relaxed and buzzed. The show had really be awesome and she is stupid proud of him. The aftermath with the fans she'd had to skip out for. The after-party had been fun. But now it's two in the morning and she's hit her second wind and she just--feels a little antsy.

They talk about the set list in depth for a while, Darren's head tucked against her neck. It's quiet, easy; a rare moment of calm that she savors because they don't often enjoy that luxury.

He kisses her. And then he kisses her, tracing her mouth with his tongue. "Bed?" he asks, voice gravelly.

"You're fucking wiped out," she observes. His face is warm against hers, but she can tell from the way he's sitting that the minute he hits that bed he's going to fall asleep.

There's a pause, his hands strong and firm threading through her hair. "You could do the work?" Two possibilities, and after so many years together she knows to make sure.

"Hm?" she asks, eyebrows up.

"You brought it, right?" he asks, and it's more of an answer than a question. They've done this literally hundreds of times.

She smiles, biting his bottom lip and tugging the hair at the nape of his neck. "Yeah."

He slides off of her lap, trying to look cute as he lets the towel around his waist fall. His shoulders are still peppered with water droplets and he stands there, cock half-hard, eyelashes down, and--fuck. He may not be able to pull off innocent cute with her, but he is fine.

She breathes out, "Cuffs or no?"

"Cuffs," he answers, turning, giving her a spectacular view as he walks over to the bed.

Well, shit. She pours herself another whiskey straight.

He gets into moods like this when he's on the road or performing night after night--up and down and always requesting specific things when they have privacy, and she likes that. She likes how he is still completely unashamed in the bedroom, even after all the years they've been fucking and loving each other. 

She drinks her whiskey and watches him spread out across the bed, pillow under his head and one hand reaching down to wrap around himself. 

"If I'm gonna do the work, I think you can do the prep," she teases. Mostly she just wants to watch. He laughs, eyes glittering, and squeezes his balls a little. 

"Get me the lube, at least," he counters.

"You drive a hard bargain." She relents, though, because she's being lazy and selfish wanting to just watch him. She gets the lube from her toiletry bag and tosses it on the bed. He strokes himself with a slick fist while she gets the strap-on and the cuffs.

It's a challenge to interrupt him when he's getting warmed up, slowly fucking his hand and making indecent little breathy noises.

She climbs on top of him, the dildo bobbing in front of her, and kisses him, twisting her fingers in his hair and breathing out hot across his mouth. He's so fucking hot like this; it drives her nuts. He pants, kissing her hard.

"Kinda mood you in?" she asks, licking down his stubble-covered jaw.

"Rough," he answers, kissing at her breasts through the tank top she's wearing. He strips it off of her, scattering kisses over her breasts as soon as they're exposed, thumbing her nipples and sucking hungrily at them in turn. "Too tired for complicated shit, just--wanna feel it, don't be gentle."

Fuck, that's hot.

She changes it up, then, roughly pushing his wrists down above his head and cuffing them to the headboard without waiting. He tugs on them as soon as they're in place, whimpering into her chest.

"Yeah," he exhales, rubbing his cock against her belly. "Fuck me like this." 

"Yeah?" she says, pushing him harder into the bed. "Wanna watch while I open you up for me?" She tugs his hair a little harder, using the leverage to turn his chin up as she bites down on his neck and sucks a quick, dirty bruise into the side.

"Fuck, yes," he mutters, grinding their bodies together.

She spreads the towel under his hips, then curls a lube-slick hand behind his balls, pressing her fingertips just behind and working them. "How rough?" she asks.

"Do it fast," he answers, kissing across her collarbone. 

"Greedy little shit," she replies, grinning, pressing lower until she feels him twitching and clenching. "Mmm, fuck, you want it bad tonight, don't you?" She lightly slaps his cheek, a playful but intentional gesture. "That's my dirty boy."

"Come on--"

She loves when he gets like this, impatient and needy. She loves drawing it out, slowly, methodically pushing her fingers inside, watching his face go red and twist up. He relaxes around her fingers, hips churning, hands flailing uselessly within the hold of the handcuffs. She loves kissing him when he gets strung out, feeling his breath go crazy against her mouth.

He pulls against the handcuffs, whimpering as two of her fingers fuck him open.

"Mmm," she hums, sitting up on her knees between his spread thighs and scraping one fingernail down over a nipple. "Yeah, that's it." She pinches the same nipple and it draws a rough gasp from his lips. "Gonna ask nicely? I'm fine just--doing this for a while." She twists her fingers up, searching for his prostate while continuing to scratch and twist his nipples with her free hand.

"Please, shit--come on. Fuck me."

"Better," she whispers, pressing.

"Fuck!"

Grinning, she rubs the spot. "Feel good?"

"So fucking good," he gasps.

"Lift up for me." When he does she slides a pillow under his hips, then lifts his thighs, putting his legs over her shoulders. The dildo is relatively small as dildos go; whenever he wants to do this fast and dirty she picks a smaller one so that they can get to it and it's not a decision she regrets as she circles his rim with the tip, watching his face go darker.

His cock is swollen and leaking on his belly and she reaches down, fisting it as she teases him. "Wanna come when you're full of me, baby?"

He whimpers, nodding, "Yeah."

Fucking fuck he's so hot like this.

She pushes forward, jerking him as the tip breaches him and he goes still, panting heavily. "Yeah, just like that--breathe, there we go." She slides in easily, flushing with arousal at the way he looks, at the way it looks, the flesh-colored toy disappearing inside of his clenching hole.

"Fuck," he hisses, twisting on the bed.

She scratches down his chest, leaving pale red lines behind. "All the way, come on." He pushes down as she pushes up, bottoming out inside of him. "So hot."

"God I'm so fucking close already, just--fuck my ass."

She groans, snapping her hips, making his body lurch a little, the wet slap of their bodies ringing in the air. "Backseat driver. Shut up." He laughs and groans at the same time as she begins to move and stroke his cock at the same time.

When she starts to get his prostate just right is when he shuts up almost entirely, reduced to hissing gasps and sudden, sharp whimpers. His cock is thick and hard in her hand and he hadn't been lying--he is already close, and fuck she loves how hair trigger he can get when they do this fast and frantic. 

She realizes how wet she is when the backward grind of the base of the strap-on between her legs starts making her shake; it's impossible to finish now unless she abandons him at least a little and she doesn't want to rush her end of it, either. So she ignores it for the moment, feeling the lips of her pussy slide wetly together as she fucks him in half, making him bend as he takes it.

"Don't stop," he whines, and on a whim she slides two fingers into his gaping mouth; he sucks the digits hungrily, getting them wet, muffled whimpers escalating as she grinds hard across his prostate and focusing more on jerking him off than moving too much.

He's beautiful when he comes, whining and thrusting, knees sweating over her shoulders, his cheeks going tight around the dildo as he spurts over her fist.

"Fuck, yes," she groans, tugging him through the orgasm. She stays inside of him for a long moment after.

Spread out and fucked open, he looks blissful; she grins at him, biting playfully at the inside of his knee still draped over her. "Gonna drift right off on me, huh?"

He laughs, come-streaked belly quivering. "Take that off?"

She raises an eyebrow.

He gives her a hot look, licking out across his bottom lip. "Come up here and sit on my face."

There are some things you just don't question and that's fucking one of them.

She wriggles out of the strap-on and her underwear and climbs his sweaty torso, stopping to urge his shoulders down as she straddles them. No hands--the best kind. She grins, grabbing him by the hair and tugging.

He's as familiar with her as she is with him after years of this--and yet it still feels just as shockingly good as it did when they were younger and a lot more concerned with the ins and outs of it. His tongue stroking broad and confident over her swollen, wet lips to find her clit hard and sensitive; how he knows just what angle she likes it from and for just how long before he switches it up.

She watches her pussy spread over his open mouth and licking tongue, breathing heavily; she's so wet from fucking him that it's almost too much lubrication, so overly sensitive from grinding against the hard base of the strap-on that she gets there almost as fast as he had.

He mouths hungrily up into her, as far and hard as he can considering their position, murmuring soft hungry noises as she leaks all over his face and chin. She begins rocking her hips, breasts swaying with it as she humps down against him.

"Shit," she pants. "Shit, shit, shit." His lips close around her clit's hood, holding the area still and licking so steadily--the pattern and pace is just right and her hips jerk. "Shit." She comes suddenly, hand spasming out to grasp the headboard as the warmth flares through her belly and outward to every extremity.

"Taste so good," he murmurs, licking, spreading her to lick down against her entrance. "More?"

She wonders about his second wind as she sits up higher, spreading herself for him, letting his tongue lick wet and strong over where she's aching and so wet. 

"Oh, fuck," she curses when he licks inside, working his tongue in a slow wriggle that he know she loves. It takes longer but it's worth it, the slow and more internal build of a vaginal orgasm as she fucks down onto his tongue and occasional pushes her own finger inside just to urge it alone.

By the time she comes again she's sweating and shaking, her thighs clamped around his ears, dribbling down into his mouth when it finally snaps and she cries out, rutting down to chase the feeling as it dissipates.

He's grinning like a champion, licking at her. "I could keep going."

"Four o'clock," she breathes, feeling dizzy and spent. "Sleep. Have to be up in three hours, fuck."

"Sleep is for the weak."

"You have a tour to finish. Shut up and go to sleep." She grins, inching down his body and leaning over to kiss him while she undoes the cuffs. "Kinky motherfucker."


End file.
